


Magik: Grey - Eagles and Ravens

by ashtree3713, Storm_Buji



Series: Magik: Grey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Colony, Archer Lance, Badass Lance, Black Harry, Confused Team, Dumbledore Bashing, Families of Choice, Good Severus, Grey Lady Hermione, Grey Lord Draco, Grey Lord Harry, Hermione and Draco Don’t Know How to Stay Away, Hogwarts First, Hogwarts First Year, Magik - Freeform, Mature Lance, Other, Protective Blacks, Protective Hermione Granger, Queen Allura, Ravenclaw Draco, Ravenclaw Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione, Really Confused Hunk, Tattoos, Voltron Last, Weasley Bashing, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtree3713/pseuds/ashtree3713, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Story adopted by ashtree3713What happens when Magik decides enough is enough? What happens when she decides that young Hadrian Altair Black-Potter has enough shit on his plate and takes him away from the Dursley’s? The very people who made Hadrian Black, a weak willed Harry Potter?Well you get a young boy with a near perfect glamor that grows up as Lance McClain. What happens when he gets his letter? A lot of presumed assumptions being tossed out the window, Dumbledore isn’t going to get a malnourished, neglected, abused boy that he can control.No. He’s going to get a strong willed, back talking, smart ass, rebel Ravenclaw and honorary Slytherin. This Hadrian takes no shit from anyone, Dumbledore and Voldemort included.And what happens when Team Voltron gets a Lance McClain that had already been through a war, already seen death, already been tortured, already killed for the sake of others, well… They get a Blue Paladin and his friends who’s ready for everything and willing to protect them with all they have, after they earn their trust and loyalty.Cheers Zarkon you have Grey Lord’s as your number one enemy. Don’t expect to live much longer.





	Magik: Grey - Eagles and Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> These just keep coming and coming.

Lance was six when he was sat down by his parents and told of his origins.

 

A lady by the name of Magik appearing in the living room of the McClain household, holding a squirming bundle. Holding him. Lance was just six and he understood because he remembered it. Remembered when the ethereal woman picked him up, with eyes so similar to his own filled with emotion beyond his meager understanding. Lance had sat there blank faced as his adoptive parents tried to convince him not to hate them.

Lance still doesn't understand why they think he'll hate them, they were nothing like the Dursley's. A week with them was enough for him, thank you very much. He knew however that he was different, it was obvious when he would wake up some days with black hair and acidic green eyes. Obvious from his nightmares that he had every night, the screams, red hair, green light, and maniacal laughing haunting him into the mornings.

Lady Magik hadn't told the McClain family everything when she had them take him in. Hadn't told them of the sociopath out to kill him. Hadn't told them how he looks so much like them Magik said glamour he knew otherwise.

She had told them his name his true name. Hadrian Altair Black-Potter, heir to about five important wizarding world houses. He didn't know how to tell them how he felt about this information, regardless of the fact he remembered a lot about his birth parents and their friends.

So he kept his mouth shut a lot of times, waiting, watching, learning, and listening.

 

Lance was eight when Lady Magik dropped by for a visit carrying a cat as a gift for him, she had told him she was a rare cat. A very, very rare cat, and to take good care of her. Magik had left after that leaving Lance to stand in the front yard cradling a purring kitten in his arms.

Rozaline McClain, his adopted mother had found him an hour later still standing in the same spot with a sleeping kitten curled around his neck.

 

Suffice to say it took Lance a while to understand what was going on, it took him until he was sixteen to be exact. But he'll get to that later.

 

Lance was ten when the fear finally hit him, on his eleventh birthday he was going to get a letter, and after the when term would start he would be away from his family for a whole year, safe to say his family had spent the rest of his birthday trying to calm him down. He really didn't want to leave them.

They didn't blame him simply because they didn't want him to leave either.

 

Yet the day when he got his letter on his eleventh birthday, really topped a lot of things. It was a horrible day, one full of yelling and running and crying and... well, turn the page and you'll see. The start of his story wasn't really all that loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact I've lost overall interest in the actual show, I will be closing all (except for Eagles Creed and Lions Pride) of my Voltron: Legendary Defender fics.
> 
> The fics that are closed (i.e. Marked completed) are up for Adoption should any of you choose to take the story on. Let me know if you do so I can Tag you in the summary to point other readers in your direction.
> 
> There are some that might be deleted, or orphaned.
> 
> Thank you all for you continued support.


End file.
